Speedy West
by RobRocket
Summary: When an intruder is seen in Mount Justice who has no record of existence in this time as well as a close connection to a certain Speedster Its up to the Team to figure things out. T for future events
1. Chapter 1

"Intruder in lab" The Mount's Systems annouced

as it finished speaking the whole team were assembled outside the enterance ready for action

"What does this guy want now" Wally Groaned

It had been the seventh break in this Month. The guy had broke and entered under extremely tight security measures but still managed to escape with some unusual items

"Less Talk for action Baywatch" Artemis called not taking her eyes away from the door

"What ever you say Babe" He replied back with a smirk

causing Artemis to give a common eye roll

"Acess Denied" The Mount's System voice annouced

As Robin attempted again to hack open the sealed doors

"Its impossible i've been outhacked!" He complained as he begun typing furiously again into his glove's holographic computer

"Lets Just get this over with" Superboy said simply as he walked up to the door

"No Wait Superboy" Robin argued as he stood infront of the Clone

Robin quickly ducked as Superboy igored his suggestion and smashed the his fist straight into the steel door with a loud crack before a sudden shud came afterwards

As Superboy withdrew his fist from the door .The door quickly opened up to reveal a young boy in a red Kid flash styled suit with a red bow and a quiver full of arrows attached to there back lying on the floor knocked out.

"Oops" Superboy muttered

" I think we just assulted some Kid" Wally said peering from behind Superboy

"No we attacked Junior Baywatch" Artemis sneered back as she went to check the boy

"Somethings not right about this.." Kaldur said to himself as Robin and Superboy picked up the boy's sleep form and carried to off to the med bay

**First Story dunno how it goes leave comments or favourites will be doing more YJ stories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention this is set during the Five year time skip so sorry for not telling you guys that **

**Anyway to the story and..i dont own Young Justice **

**Mount Justice **

"Hey i think he's waking up" Wally whispered to Kaldur who was on the other side of room pacing with arms crossed behind his back.

"What's up with you?" Wally asked the worried Atlantian

"Somethings not adding about this" Kaldur replied

"What the fact a 13 year-old has been stealing hi-tech from us for a month already" Wally replied

"Do you recongise this boy at all Kid?"

"Why, Should i?" Wally replied curious

"Its just thing boy would have to have super-speed inorder to acess this base" Kaldur suggested

"Wait your not suggesting!" Wally called back "I dont do that sort of thing!"

"Sorry i was only thinking outside the box.." Kaldur replied calmly

" Abit too Outside" Wally mumbled

"Yeah abit...tooooo outside of it Kaldur.." said a new voice in the conversation

**SomeWhere Else In The Mountain**

"Something isn't right about this kid" Robin said also pacing the small meeting room

"I'll Conect a link with kaldur and wally to see if they got any more intel" Megan said before placing fingers tips on her temple "Thats odd i can't seem to conect with Kaldur and Wally's Minds" She said

After she finished her sentence the other 3 members in the room jumped up

"I'll get Rocket and Zanntara" Artemis said

**Meanwhile...**

Wally and Kaldur were on the floor knocked out with the boy stand over them

"See you later da-" The Boy said before being interupted arrow which sped past his arm removing a chuck of his sleeve away with it leaving a cut which begun releasing little beads of blood.

"I can't replace this!" He complained as he pulled his bow off his back and took a arrow and aimed for Artemis

Artemis on the other hand had her own bow loaded and aimed at the boy

Artemis quickly fire the arrow which flew straight for the boy's chest who in return in slow motion reflex as he bent backwards in order to dodge the incoming arrow which missed and cracked into the wall

"You Gotta Try Better" He called cockly

"Oh i will.." She called a smirk on her lips as she took another arrow from her quiver and launched it at the boy as he pulled out a smoke arrow and loaded it into the bow

He quick sped past the incoming arrow in a blur of red and yellow and slid still in a blur through Artemis's legs and as the three older teens looked back He fired the smoke arrow which hit the floor as a massive smoke field covered the area as quickly from the smoke came loud slightly mufflied coughs.

In matter of seconds the smoked cleared and the Girls were able to breath properly again the boy had vanished.

_"Artemis report?" _Came the voice of Robin inside her head

"_He..He got away" _She replied mentally disappointment was her tone of voice

"_He hasn't actually got away from me yet" _Came the voice of her boyfriend's in her head

**Meanwhile with Kid Flash**

_"He's fast i'll give him that" _Kid Flash said Mentally as he was pursuing the Boy

"Hey Kid Flash how do you recover so far" The Boy called back

"How do you run so fast!" Kid Flash replied back slightly panting

Both the two boys were going at almost super-speed

"Part of my DNA Dad!" He called back cockly

"WHAT!" Kid Flash said mentally and outloud as also then tripped and came to a crashing halt on the ground

_"KF come in.." _Robin said via mental link

_"Ok he has offically got away" _He said disapointed

**So Like,Hate Tell me what you think in the comments and look out for the next chapter coming soon**

**SpeedBoy12345 :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star City 8:00 AM**

"Who's side are you on" Red Arrow questioned as Cheshire stood between himself and Sportsmaster with both her swords drawn point at either of them

"Depends who's paying more" She smirked

"Your get your share if get rid of Junior arrow" Sportmaster growled as the two large money bags tied to his belt tingled as they rattled

"Lets just finish this!" Sportmaster said as yanked the one of Cheshire's swords pointing at him and handled it with two hands and swung it over his head and kicked Cheshire out of his way as he swung down to hit Red Arrow

Quickly a blur of red and yellow spun past Sportsmaster and the weight of the money bags was lifted from the Blonde man who looked around in confusement

"Looking for something Gramps" Came the voice of the Speedy Archer who was holding the two money bags in his hands

"Who are you" Sportsmaster growled

"I'm Speedy West the one, the only and the Best" He said proudly

"You got guts Kid" Sportmaster said as he pointed his sword at Speedy

The sword was quickly shot out out of the man's hands by a arrow

"Thanks Uncle Roy" The Red haired boy said to the older red haired

"Uncle?" Red arrow asked really confused

"Haven't got time to chat better get Sportsmaster to the cops and get this money returned" The Boy replied

as he sped off in a blur again before returning in a matter with some rope

"You know what to do Red" He said tossing it the older boy before he sped off in a blur again

**Mount Justice 8:05 AM**

"I've been observing some of the CCTV footage of that boy After looking through out the reference database there no traces of this boy in this time" Kaldur explained

"He can't be mine" Wally whispered to himself as sat down on the couch of the Mount's Living/kitchen room

"Are you ok Wally?" Artemis asked worried as she sat down beside him

"What if i told you i knew that boy that broke into the Mount eariler?" He said in a low voice

"What!" She called

"Well when i was chasing him he said its in my DNA dad and then i tripped and fell" He said head in his hands

"Have you been Cheating on me!" Artemis said standing up arms crossed

"Its a a 13 year old boy this is impossible how can you be so Blond stupid!" Wally yelled

"Excuse your calling me blond your the one who believes everything has science involved your a red haired nerd!" She called back as she walked off

"Where do you think your going!" He yelled after her

"After from you and were over!" She said as she was close to tears

"Fine!" He said close to tears also as sped off to the Zeta Tubes

**Meanwhile with The Flash**

The Flash was currently speeding through traffic for his patrol

"Batman to Flash come in" Batman's voice boomed through his ear com

"Yes what is Bruce?" He asked curiously

"We have reports of a new Speedester" Bruce said calmly

"He broke into Mount Justice and managed to battle and escape 5 Members of the Team" Batman replied

"Where is he now?" Barry asked quickly still speeding between cars on the highway

"He is at Central City now you will go to investigate it"

"Ok Flash Out"

"Batman Out"

He quickly saw cars in the distance being flew to the sides by a powerful red beam too busy looking he fixed to the spot he was blown off his feet away into more traffic.

Thanks to his super speed he landed back on his feet he saw a massive robotic figure exit out of the smoke towards him

Its hand opened up its palm to reveal a red glowing circle in the center

"You are a Speedester" It said simply

"Whats it to you?" The Flash replied

"I am after Kid Flash you are a mere mentor of him" It replied "You serve no purpose to me"

Before Barry could replied the robot grabbed him with its other hand and tossed aside as it flew up into the air as rockets fired from the soles of its feet

"Flash to Mount theres a robot coming after Kid Flash!" He managed to yell before breaking down in a coughing fit

**I hope this is cliffhangy enough for you readers thanks for all the comments**

**Happy Halloween :P**

**Speedyboy12345-**


End file.
